


October Tarot card based fic

by Nataelex32



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: A/B/O dynamic, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Don't Like Don't Read, Gen, M/M, Mpreg, Tarot, based on tarot cards, but only slightly - Freeform, nontraditional a/b/o
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nataelex32/pseuds/Nataelex32
Summary: This fic is based on tarot cards or some aspects of them. It is also a werewolf AU and a/b/o dynamics. The dynamics may or may not be as extreme as one may usually find.I have just started to get into tarot cards so I am using my intuition on the information I have read so far on them.
Relationships: Jimmy Page/Robert Plant, John Bonham/John Paul Jones
Kudos: 22





	1. Fools

  
Two werewolves were running at a supernatural speed. They ran hard and long to get away, far away. They finally slowed down and turned back to their human forms.

“We made it, least this far.” Jonesy leaned against a tree panting.

“Rest a bit then keep moving?”

“Alright.”

Bonzo sat down next to him and invited him to do the same. Once he caught his breath enough to talk normally he looked Jonesy in the eyes. “Jus tell me one thing. Was it true, what you said back there?”

“Yes.”

“N the last bit?”

“Yeah.” 

“Did you do it jus to getaway? Do you want that? We jus pups ourselves.”

Jonesy glanced to the side then locked eyes again. “No. It would have happened with us at some point. If you wanted the same?”

“Yeah, I do.” Bonzo ran his fingers through his hair. “What you did was reckless, ricking an innocent life. N you held things back from me.”

“Sorry, If it would have put you in danger if you knew.” He dropped his head to let his hair fall and hide hid face. “You mad?”

“ Jus a bit hurt you didnt tell me yer plan. Bloody genius you are, n I get why you kept that secret from me. But still, you know.”


	2. Magician

Jonesy awoke in an unfamiliar place, a dark room lit by candles and books scattered about. Memories came rushing back. They had gotten cornered, then fought through. After that, they realized the consequences of the fight. Bonzo was hurt badly, He remembered feeling as if life was being drained from his own body. Finally, a thin wolf with messy black fur and a golden one with curls showed up, Bonzo had a connection with the golden wolf. Now he was here. On a bed, 

“Oh, you're awake. I’ll tell your mate.” The wolf from before but in human form grinned. He was tall, thin with curly black hair and green eyes. “I’m James, but call me Jimmy.” The young wolf still just a pup like him disappeared.

Soon Bonzo ran in and pulled him in, wrapping him in warmth and his beautiful sent.

“Bonz.”

“Jonesy.”

The golden wolf stood with his dark mate. He was taller, muscular, but not as, much as Bonzo. “Can't believe I found Bonzo again and with a mate.”

“But we aren't mated yet.” Jonesy protested.

“You will be soon. The cards said so, but I didn't need them to tell me that. Robert talking my ears off about Bonzo, and you muttering in your sleep were more than enough. Then there was the”

Jonesy rolled his eyes and pointed to the tarot cards off to the side. “Those? Magic is not real!”

“Yes, it is. Just not like in films and such. Magic is what saved both of you. And a bit of resourcefulness, They dont call me the magician for nothing.”

“It's not real.”

Bonzo cupped his face and forced him to look him in the eyes. “We are werewolves dear.”

Robert was grinning. “You came to the right place for new beginnings. If that's what you want.”


	3. HIgh Presstes

That night after they were both completely healed they let into their instincts. They let into their inner selves. It was bound to happen any day.

The next morning Jonesy woke up cuddled against Bonzo. His wrist ached with the hurt so good pain he always wanted. His instincts were right. He knew in his heart that they would mate one day. 

Bonzo woke up to the same pain in his wrist. He felt better than good. “Hey.”

Jonesy smiled and brushed his fingers over the bite mark, the mating mark. “Hey.”

“We're “

“Mated, yeah,” Jonesy blushed when Bonzo did and tried to hide it. “Last night was amazing.” Then he remembered. His heart dropped. “Jimmy never told me if our uhh.”

Bonzo sat upon his forearm. “I've been worried too,”


	4. Empress

Jimmy put the card down just as they entered the room. “Yes?”

“Tell me, ere us. Now” Jonesy demanded.

“Tell you what... oh.That.”

“Well go on then.” Bonzo growled.

“ If you're asking about your pup?”

“Yes!” they both said.

“She’s fine. Mericle it was, she survived. “

“Carry on then,” Jonesy dragged Bonzo out and back to their temporary home. “We're!”

Bonzo picked Jonesy up and spun him around. “We're gonna be parents.” He sat his mate down. “But we's jus pups ourselves, Pups having pups.”


	5. Emperor

They woke up in their nest, or the nest Jonesy had made. “Bonz.” 

“Mmmnn?” 

“We need to find a better home, a permanent home. “ Jonesy slowly sat up. 

“I know.” 

“We need a pack.” 

“Maybe not. I can protect you n provide for you.” Bonzo sat up realizing what he said. “I mean not that you need that, er well you will in the next months, or not necessarily. I mean you, I …. FUCK!”

Jonesy had gotten out of bed and started putting on a shirt and trousers. ” I Don’t need protection or someone to provide me with things. But I kinda want it. “ 

“Instinct?”

“Yeah, but it’s part of what I like about you. Soft heart, but will protect if needed. If I wanted it you would cater to my every whim.”

Bonzo finally got out of bed. "That's me shirt, n you aren't far enough along for new clothes. N can't afford any, least in the time being."  
  


"you want it back?"

"No, but put this one on. " Bonzo held up a shirt. "it brings out your eyes."

"In a way, this is providing for me n protecting me." Jonesy traded out the shirts. 


	6. Hierophant

Bonzo got dressed and kissed Jonesy on the forehead. “What else is bothering you?”

“We need to leave now. If whoever the top alpha finds out we conceived a child before we were mated …. I have started showing. N so we should leave tomorrow, before sunrize.”

“Ss that why you-er wearing me shirt to hide our lillin?”

“Yes, n it smells like you.”

“N everyone knows we’re …” A rapping at the door interrupted Bonzo. 

Robert barged in and shut the door behind him “You will be leaving soon. “

“How in the bloody hell did you know that Bob?”

Robert growled. “Do not call me Bob.” The blond lifted the curtain and looked outside as if making sure that he was not followed. “ Jimmy said you would. “

Jonesy folded his arms. “Let me guess the cards again?”

“Yes, and people have been talking. Seems thay have noticed Jonesy’s little bump.”

Bonzo started packing up their few belongings. “Stupid bloody traditions. Ss like a religion. If they bloody knew the reason, Jonesy and I er well Jonesy…” Bonzo was interrupted again. 

Jimmy barged in carrying bags stuffed full and roughly handed Robert two of them. “We need to leave now. “

“We!” The other couple froze. 

“ I fucked up.” Jimmy stated. “I want you two as apart of my pack. “


	7. Lovers

They took off after stealing some supplies and food. Bonzo and Jonesy fell back just far enough to talk in privet. 

“Bonzo, are you sure about going with these two?”

“Rob and I tried twice tu ether build or join a pack n failed both times. We’s jus too young back then. I trust Rob. We worked well together.”

“N Jimmy?” 

“Seems fine. Bit thin for an alpha. But you don’t know a person till a least a year two would be better.” Bonzo playfully shoved him to the side. “What does yer omega intuition say?”

“Bonzo you know I don’t want tu be that. I’m not good at that kinda thing.”

Bonzo stopped and make Jonesy face him. “John. I want you to know I love you. I know yer not meant to be an omega. You are not less of a man or person or wolf. “

“Yeah, but in some places….:”

“If anyone tries to teat you less than you deserve or make you do anything or do anything themselves to you. Thin fight em kill them if needed. “ Bonzo took his hand and led him closer to the other two. “N I don’t think Jimmy or Rob cares.”


	8. Chariot

They caught up with Jimmy and Robert. 

“Keep up! I’m determined to reach Serenity valley within a week. There is a piece of land for the taking. I think we can fight and win it. '' Jimmy picked up the pace. 

“We ill need to rest at some point the day.” Jonesy pulled Bonzo up to keep pace with their dark-haired leader. 

“Then let Bonzo carry you if needed.”

“I’m pregnant, not disabled!”

“I know! But omegas need extra food to keep a pup healthy. Let’s not make it worse. You bo- three are a part of my pack. I need you both to win this piece of territory.” Jimmy kept pace.

Bonzo dropped Jonesy's hand and pulled Jimmy to a stop and held him still. “Efore we continue with you. Tell me what you think of omegas.”

“I think they are underestimated. They are naturally intuitive, Jonesy will need to work on that. They are more intelligent and have quick reflexes. Omegas carry pups better than betas.”

Jonesy stepped forward. “Why choose us?”

“I want only the best. I want to form the best pack. Jonesy’s small but has the speed of a beta and thinks like an alpha. You are stronger than most and can build and farm better than Robert.”

“Hay!” Robert pouted.

Jimmy shrugged off Bonzo’s hands. “You have your own values dear. And I do enjoy squeezing your lemons.”

Jonesy gagged and Bonzo gave them the middle finger. 

Now six days later they arrived at their destination. Jimmy chose a pace for camp.

They all sat around a small fire eating the wild game Bonzo and Robert had hunted. 

“One day of rest then we fight off the weak pack that claimed the territory.” Jimmy took a drink of water.

The next day they fought to victory, working as a perfect team. 

Jimmy fell back on soft grass high as a kite. “I felt as if I was an interpretation of the chariot. The card controlling you with will power alone.”

“Jim yer odd but I like you.” Bonzo took hold of Jonesy carefully by the waist and fell back beside Jimmy and Robert. 

“Jones, you sure you don’t want one?” Robert dangled the joint above the couple. 

“One I have life growing in me and two someone should stay level headed.if the other three deside to smoke half the stash the old pack left behind. '' Jonesy relaxed against Bonzo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes Serenity valley is from FIrefly.


	9. Strength

They had or at least under Bonzo's direction build a house that would soon become their home. Jonesy had bargained for some beer in trade with produce from the garden. 

Robert took a long sip. “Bonzo are you sure you should be drinking so much. You were a beast when you drank. “

“Jonesy helped me with that. I don’t do that anymore unless Jonesy needs me too.”

Jimmy tilted his head to the side. “So Jones is like the Strength card except he’s a man, not a woman. He tamed the Lion.”

“I thought I was the lion!” Robert slapped the beer out of Jimmy's hands. 

“You are dear, I meant Bonzo was the bear.’ Jimmy reached out for more beer. 

“No! We said we would share evenly.” Jonesy protested.

“But you can’t drink.”

“Jimmy, I have one more month to go of this.” Jonesy rubbed his belly. 

“N then I’ll round you out again.” Bonzo slowly glazed his fingers up Jonesy’s thigh.

“ Bonzo dear. I do want more than one pup but let's enjoy our lillen and our new pack, we have something here I can feel it.”

“See I knew you had that intuition.” Bonzo picked Jonesy up bridle style and carried him toward the bedroom.

“I think they shag every single night.” Jimmy watched them leave. 

“Some omegas get horny when pregnant.” Robert said .” Their quite fun to watch.”


	10. The Hermit

Bonzo and Jonesy had all but disappeared. It was all-natural for wolves about to give birth and their mates. The couple would get more and more isolated the closer to the due date. . Bonzo was the only one they saw. He would get food and anything else Jonesy needed then just go right back in their part of the house. Jimmy and Bonzo would often fight over the best food and Bonzo almost always won. Jimmy feared Jonesy may withdraw if something went wrong. The smallest of them always withdrawn from the others when stressed. There were times he barely let Bonzo in. Jonesy did spend the most time alone even in the best of times.

The pack themselves were isolated some of the time. Everyone knew they were secretive. Something all but Jimmy did not expect was the introspection and soul searching that was a result. 


	11. Wheel of Fortune

Jimmy woke up one morning as he and Robert were eating breakfast Bonzo came to get food and tea for Jonesy. 

“Good morning!” Robert chimed. 

“Mmmmm” Bonzo grunted.

“Still not a morning person I see.” The blond ate a huge plate of food.

Jimmy seemed in a trance for a few seconds then snapped out of it.” Today destiny is our friend.”

“What?” Robert looked at him curiously. 

“It was from a dream.”

“JOHN!” Jonesy’s yell startled them all.

Bonzo dropped everything and ran to their side of the house.

“Rob, Jim get in here now!” Bonzo roared.

Jimmy frowned as Robert rushed past. “Jimmy come on.”

“Why?”

“Jonesy’s in labor.”

“But why?”

“Bonzo needs our help.”

“I don’t want to.”

“Piss off.”

Jimmy slammed his tea down on the table causing it to splash out. “Well, at least a new life cycle begins.” 

Late that afternoon Jonesy gave birth to a baby girl. 


	12. Justice

Bonzo and Jonesy were cuddled up in a nest with their tiny pup. Jimmy silently studied the new life. He jumped when Robert came up behind him. 

“Stop staring at them.”

“But it's so small. How is it so small?” Jimmy asked, ignoring the glares from the couple. 

Robert fluffed his growling hair. “Omegas have smaller pups. And it is a girl, not it!” He pulled the dark-haired wolf away. “Have you never seen a newborn pup before?”

“No”

“Jim, have you told them yet?” 

“That I’m still just a pup until next year and by law, I shouldn't be alpha? No, I have not.”

“You should, they need to be aware of the danger.” Robert started making lunch. 

“Pups having pups is just as bad!” Jimmy sat down to watch.

“No, they would just be social outcasts if others found out they didn't mate before making a life. The black county is different than where you grew up.”

“Jones isn't from the black country.”

“You can’t tell anymore. He has the accent now!”


	13. Hanged Man

Jonesy couldn't find the other two members of his family. Robert and Jimmy were hunting and the last he saw Bonzo and their child was last night before going to bed. He finally found them sleeping on the couch. Bonzo was laying with the tiny pup curled up on his chest. Apparently, she had woken up to eat and Bonzo had let him sleep in. 

Jimmy and Robert came back with plenty of fresh meat. Jimmy paused as he passed the sleeping pup and Jonesy could have sworn that Jimmy smiled a bit. 

  
  


The birth has given Jimmy a new perspective. He was more protective of everyone. He even considered having pups of his own with Robert.

“Jonesy, have you two picked out a name yet?”

“Yes.”

“and?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt a bit evil today and did mean cliff hanger.


	14. Death

They all sat around the kitchen table. Jimmy had called a meeting or sorts. 

“I’m sorry I didn't tell you earlier. But I don’t turn of age until January. “ He watched the John’s body language. He wanted plenty of time to run and hid if they went on the defensive.

“This changes things. “ Jonesy stated. 

Jimmy couldn't get a read on him.

“I hope this is not an end to us.” Jimmy said softly, the thought of the Death card he kept getting in tarot readings in the past week.

They did not end. 

Now nearly a year later Jonesy woke up to get his daughter out of her nest. He found not a little girl but a little wolf pup. She had her first transformation. 

“Bonzo!”

‘What?”

“Come in here, it's River! She’s…. Jus get in here!”

Bonzo appeared in two seconds flat and took the honey brown pup from Jonesy's arms. 


	15. Temperas

Jimmy was playing with little River giving the others a break. “We need more balance.”

River wobbled on her feet trying to get some sort of balance. 

“What do you mean?” Jonesy asked.

“More pups. A beta other than Rob another omega other than you.” 

“I Bonzo and ov been talking about having another.” Jonesy picked his daughter up. “What about you and Rob I thought you were thinking about having one of your own.” 

“We go back and forth on it.”


	16. Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this chapter is darker and mentions torture.

They woke up pain all over. His wrists bound by chains. “Bonz?” Looking around he found only Jimmy and Robert, bound and wounded. “Were ss Bonz?”

Robert winced in pain. “ likely being tortured like the rest of us.”

“How did this happen?” Jimmy tried to get free. 

“You are addicted to alcohol and whatever that red powder is. You aren't a leader anymore. So thin you can’t fight off a two-year-old pup. It’s your fault that happened. “ Jonesy growled. 

“Piss off Jones.”

“No…..” Jonesy slammed Jimmy with words horrible but true.

Two days later Jonesy made a plan. The plan worked and they escaped.

  
  


The journey home was hard, little food, cold and fear of what they would come home to. Even Jonesy wanted revenge on those who had captured them. He and Robert talked plans as they trudged up the hill to their home. Bonzo was too tired and Jimmy high on whatever he found on the road. 

“Daddies!” River ran full force, knocking her parents down. 


	17. Tower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firefly reference.
> 
> Warning mentions of group sex.

Once Jonesy, Bonzo, and Robert recovered they forced Jimmy to get clean. Some days were disasters, some led to a revelation. 

Jimmy did make a sudden change after a dream. One month later he was clean and healthy. He called his pack to a meeting. “I’m sorry for well everything. I do want to make things better for all of us. I want us to be a real pack again. We’ve drifted apart. So I want something from the rest of you. You may not like the idea.”

“Well, what ss it” Jonesy locked eyes with their leader. 

“Oragy.” Jimmy held his hands up to keep away protests. “I want pups of the same age. As close as we can get them. You all know packs did this long ago as a bonding ritual.”

Eventually, everyone agreed. 

Six months later three pups were born. A golden-haired, green eyes pup named Leo. Then twins, with chocolate brown hair and ocean blue eyes, named Serenity and Hobin.


	18. Star

With the birth of the pups, they felt renewed. Jimmy sat out on the grass on the edge of the huge garden. He was reading the stars. Leo showed proudly. He felt inspiration and hope for the future. He carefully spread out the tarot cards. Then he got a feeling he did not need the cards to know. He wanted another pup. Preferably a boy, if the next was not a boy he would love his daughter. He wanted to name a child named Alester. 

“Robert!” He gathered the cards and started running toward the house.

Jonesy held his son. Bonzo held his youngest daughter. River sat quietly, eyes wide watching her parents and new siblings. 

The young girl stood up., “daddy’s I want to hold them. Please.”

Bonzo stood up from the rocking chair he had made. “Come’ ere n sit.”

River sat down and offered her arms.”I don't want to break her or him.”

“Jus hold her like this. Careful of the head.”

“What's er name?” River asked as she held her little sister.

“Serenity.”


	19. Moon

Four adult wolves and four pups laid bathing in the moonlight. The adults were anxious they were threatened by other packs. The safety they thought they had was an illusion. The threats that forced Bonzo and Jonesy to run away from home, were back.

Bonzo and Jonesy were the worst. Jumping at nearly every sound and barely sleeping. Bonzo almost stopped eating completely. Despite their best efforts, they could not hide the fear from their pups.

Little did they know the sun would shine again and soon, but all would not be well.


	20. Sun

Robert and Jimmy were successful and Jonesy and Bonzo were not. Robert with the life growing inside. Bonzo and Jimmy playing with the youngest members. Jonesy was withdrawn, inside. Bonzo and Jimmy playing with the youngest members. The others were having fun on the last warm day of the year. 

The sun sat and they went in. Bonzo finally pulled Jonesy out of his nest. They ate dinner a little late. Then the families went their separate ways. 


	21. Judgement

Jonesy bathed in the moonlight with his mate. “Bonzo.”

“Yeah?” Bonzo was blissed out from pup making. 

“We should leave n make our own pack.” Jonesy hovered over him, hair in a mess. “I don't feel safe here anymore.”

“Ss that why you’ve been so clingy?”

“Yeah. and you ev been keeping the kids close. You never let them out of sight. “

“I have;nt been overprotective?”

“No... a bit…… I don't know. No.” Jonesy’s eyes glazed over.

Bonzo had never seen him cry. “Don't do that.”

“Jimmy can’t protect us anymore. The other packs hate us. They love Jimmy and Robert. I got in a fight again beat the alpha, He threatened to….” Jonesy’s words flew out. 

“Sshhhh.”

“Jimmy Jus stood there. He didn't even try.” Jonesy swallowed hard.

“We can leave as soon as we figure everything else out.”


	22. World

Robert and Bonzo hugged. “I’ll miss you mate.”

Bonzo pulled away to take Jonesy’s hand. “We can still see each other.”

“I wish you would stay.”

“We can’t” Jonesy stated.

  
  
  


They kept walking through the woods Jonesy slowing down midday. 

“I need rest.”

“You can’t go a few more miles?”

“Not without risking our fourth child.”

  
  
  


Several months later Bonzo and Jonesy found a new home deep in the black country, just in time for the arrival of their fourth and fifth children. 

River held both of the newborns giving her parents a moment of rest. “Dad.”

Bonzo tucked Jonesy in bed then came to River in the nursery. “Sweetheart?”

“What does it mean when someone calls you a mutt?”

“ it means you were born before your parents mated. We were jus pups running away from two other packs, they did not want us together.”

“Oh.”

“Your daddy will tell you the rest.” 

  
  
  


Jonesy sat his eldest down and told her everything.

“I did trick your father into having you. He knew nothing of my plan. “ He pulled her in for a hug. “Some say we had you only to escape. But that ss wrong. We already wanted pups. You will hear people say bad things about us having you so yong and before mating. It gets worse outside the black country, where I was from. Jus know we both love you.”

“And kill them if I have too?”

“Yes.”

“Is that why we moved from uncle Jimmy and uncle Robert?”

“Yes.”

“I understand.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may do more in this Wolf AU.


End file.
